lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
First Day of Bionic Academy
“'First Day of Bionic Academy'” is the 24th episode in Season 3 of Lab Rats. It first aired on February 3, 2015. This is the 70th episode overall. Plot Leo finds out that he will be a student at the Bionic Academy. After being pushed over the edge by a new rival and Donald dismissing him, he punches a structural beam and nearly sinks the island. Meanwhile, Adam gets a new pupil and Bree has to "babysit" Chase and Sebastian after the two got into a fight. Story Adam, Bree Chase, Leo, Donald and all the soldiers go the Davenport Bionic Academy. When Leo discovers that he is a beginner student and not a mentor like Adam, Bree and Chase, he complains to Donald, who tells him that his bionic arm is still new and needs training. At the orientation speech, Donald names the students after himself, except for Sebastian (S-3), Spin (a young student who can turn into a whirlwind) and Bob (a talented student who has many abilities). Spin was immediately promoted to green level when he demonstrated his ability, much to Leo's dismay. Meanwhile, Adam is impressed by Bob's abilities and Bree teaches a class of teenage girls. Chase's class included Sebastian, who thought that the class was boring because Chase mentored them using an organized schedule. Chase and Sebastian got into an argument and they split the class, with Chase mentoring one half and Sebastian leading the other. Later, Leo shows a new trick to Donald, but still fails to convince Donald to promote him to mentor. However, Spin was promoted to red level when he shows Donald another whirlwind trick. Frustrated, Leo punches the wall with his bionic arm, causing a severe leak to what Leo thought was a water pipe. When Donald arrives at the scene, Leo panics and puts the blame on Spin. Donald says that it was not a water pipe leaking but a serious damage to a structural beam of the island which keeps it stable and afloat. After patching the hole with duct tape, Leo finally confesses that it was his wrongdoing when Donald demoted Spin back to beginner. Their conversation was cut short when the island began to tremble and sink. Chase and his group volunteered to raise the island back up with molecular kinesis, but Sebastian didn't want to lose the duty to Chase, and he and is group also used molecular kinesis on one side of the island while Chase's group raised the other, causing the island to tilt unevenly. With no choice left, Chase and and Sebastian decided to merge their groups and raise the center of the island together. Their plan worked and the island was brought back to the surface safely. At the end of the day, Leo learned a valuable lesson and promised to keep training as a student. He tried apologizing to Spin but this backfires and they begin to fight again. At the same time, Chase and Sebastian calls a truce, and promises to respect each other. Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast * Cole Ewing as Sebastian * Max Charles as Spin * Brandon Salgado-Telis as Bob Guest Cast *Paul Black as Bionic Bro Trivia * This episode is part 2 of the "Escape To The Bionic Island" story-arc. * Bree stated that she was acting like a mom, since she was trying to make Chase and Sebastian become friends again, and said she will make them snacks. * Chase and Sebastian got into an argument, making Sebastian leave with half of the group, and Chase with the other half. * This is the first appearance of Spin and Bob. ** This was probably resolved at the ending where they worked together and talked it out. * Leo got frustrated by Spin, making him punch the wall of the Bionic Academy, almost causing it to sink into the ocean. ** He then blamed this on Spin. But then told the truth afterwards. ** Chase and Sebastian's group worked together to save the academy. * Spin stood up for Leo after everyone got mad at him for punching the wall of the academy. * Spin got upgraded a rank twice, while Leo is still a beginner. * Bionic soldiers get new names: like Spin, Bob, and Sebastian. ** Most of them were named after Donald himself, as he got to pick the names. Examples include Donald Junior (S-12), Donald the III, Dona, Donaldella and Donaldina. ** Spin got to choose his own name after displaying his ability, he also got a promotion for it. ** S-3 got to pick the name Sebastian despite Donald wanting to name him Julio. ** Bob got a name from Adam because no one else did. At first he was going for Theodore, but he liked Adam's suggestion (despite not being able to write it). * This episode features a new setting, the new Davenport Bionic Academy. * Bob said that he was the "only kid in the whole school" who could levitate. This is not true, as Chase can levitate as well. Then again, he could be excluding Chase as he is a mentor. (or be unaware of it) Allusions *Chase saying "You touched my blocks!" is likely a reference to the phrase "You knocked my block off" from Rock 'em Sock 'em robots. Gallery Transcript Userbox Code:Academy Category:Episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Donald Related Pages Category:Sebastian related pages Category:Bob Related Pages Category:Spin Related Pages Category:February Episodes Category:Episodes with Bionic Academy Category:First episode with the Bionic Academy Category:Episodes with guest stars Category:2015 Category:Escape to Bionic Island story-arc Category:Episodes in the Winter Category:Major Events Category:Episodes with No Lab Category:Episodes when Sebastian is a Hero